mutklutk_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris
Chris Chris isn't part of the main hero cast. However he still fought with both Lutk and Sqeegee. Chris doesn't have any special abilities only normal ones. Although Chris can take a lot of damage, and still come back shown multiple times during WC. Chris is incredibly rude as he constantly makes remarks to people, and disrespects them such as when he said that Sqeegee's Supreme form was a poor excuse. This usually causes him to get punched in the face. His appearance is weird as he's a humanoid creature with Pink skin, and really sharp shoes (sometimes has blood on it), and he has a hat, and a brown shirt. Events in WC to Lutk Invasion WC Season 2 Chris has a bigger role then people would expect in this season. He's meant to be an obstacle yet he appeared in 6 episodes, and was the main antagonist of 2 arcs. He randomly appeared demanding the heroes to leave his territory. However Sanic refused which resulted in Chris punching him. He then mocked Malleo about him being fat. Having enough of Chris Weegee went to attack him, but Chris attacked as well which resulted in them punching each others fists. However Chris countered, and shot an energy ball at Weegee, but he absorbed the blast, and powered up. Similar to his fight with Galaxion. Chris said that he's still weak, and should let his friends help him. Weegee responds by punching Chris. Then Weegee shot a beam at Chris, but Chris phased through the beam, and punched Weegee multiple times. Weegee lost all his energy from Chris's onslaught of attacks. Chris was about to finish Weegee off with another energy blast, but luckily for Weegee Livion came just in time, and punched Chris. Chris asked who he is, Livion replied him his name, and said that he won't let Chris kill these people for no reason. Chris replied that Livion will die with the heroes, but then he gets blasted in the face right after he said that. Chris frustrated shot 3 beams at the same time hitting Malleo,Weegee,and Livion. Malleo transforms into his Fire form saying he's had enough of Chris. He replies saying that he's being very annoying. Afterwards the heroes sense Chris is getting stronger. Chris wants to finish the fight quickly, and thinks that the fight has been going on for way too long. He then threatens to attack the Prime Universe. Yushee said that they won't let him. Although Chris said as if he can stop him. He then attacks Yushee, and starts dominating the heroes straight after. He mocks the heroes saying that if the Prime Universe is this weak they are in trouble. Malleo then shoots a full power blast at Chris, Chris then does the same. However Malleo is losing, but luckily for him Walleo and Waweegee hit Chris, but Chris shot a beam at them, but shortly after the beam hit Chris ending the fight.Shortly after the fight Chris comes back miraculously unharmed, and swore revenge against the heroes. (Off Screen) Chris follows the heroes, and even went into the portal with them, and watched the heroes fight The Insider and The Entity. (On Screen) After the fight he reveals himself to heroes. The heroes want to finish him off, so they fought him again. He attacked Malleo, but Weegee hit Chris with a blast, and fought with Weegee briefly. Although Weegee lost, but Malleo gave Weegee a Fire Flower to absorb transforming Weegee into his Fire form. Weegee shot a blast at Chris hitting him. Then Zach came, and briefly fought Chris putting up a decent fight. Sanic then prepares to fire his Improved 420 Blast. He then fires his blast at Chris hitting him causing significant damage to him taking away half of his power. Chris notices Sanic is weakened, and attacks him. Although the heroes then ganged up on Chris attacking him, and shooting one final combined blast to kill Chris once and for all. Lutk Invasion Chris has a decent role compared to other characters in Lutk Invasion fighting the main antagonist, and potential secondary main antagonist of the season. Chris very similar to WC demands Lutk and Sqeegee to leave his territory. However they also refuse to leave with Lutk mocking him. Chris replies by punching Sqeegee. Which angers Sqeegee enough to transform into his Supreme form. Chris states that this fight will be harder then he thought it will be. Sqeegee asks if Chris can beat him now. He replies saying that it's a poor excuse of a form, but Sqeegee attacks him. Which makes Chris shoot a blast at Sqeegee hitting him. Although Lutk punched Chris into a portal ending the fight. It turned out the portal had taken Chris into another part of the universe there he started planning against LUTK and Sqeegee as he wanted revenge against them. After the Sqeegee fight it was assumed that he left, because he later reappeared with Vileon and his crew. As he wanted to team up with them, but they decided to test him out first. Although, Chris was seemingly holding his own against Hecon and Vileon at the same time. Eventually, Chris overpowered Hecon and soon they accepted Chris into their group afterwards. Category:Characters